


No Other Choice

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “You couldn’t have talked him down?”
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	No Other Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt # 665 "suicide by cop"

“Gibbs,” said Jack. “You do need to say _something_.”

“Don’t know what to say.”

“You took a man’s life. That should affect you.”

“It does,” Gibbs said, softly. “But there was no other choice.” 

She frowned. “You couldn’t have talked him down?”

“Sawyer didn’t plan on leaving there alive. If I didn’t take the shot, it would have been Bishop or McGee. I’d rather it was me.”

“McGee and Bishop are both seasoned agents, they didn’t need to be protected.”

“No,” agreed Gibbs. “But that doesn’t mean I shouldn’t do it.”

“Okay,” Jack said, and signed his duty fitness form.

THE END


End file.
